


Tobacco-Flavoured Kisses

by onetrueobligation



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smoking, modern-day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: Andrei recovers from Natasha's betrayal alone. Preferably.*Just a quick drabble I wrote in like, five minutes.





	Tobacco-Flavoured Kisses

Andrei lit his cigarette, sighing as he did so. As he smoked, the world seemed to disappear.

Yeah, he had a problem. Smoking felt better than thinking, though.

The sky was a deep shade of indigo, with barely-visible clouds blocking any trace of moonlight. He took a seat at the quiet train station, listening to the distant sounds of cars.

So he’d lost Natasha. It was his own damn fault for leaving her for a year. He should have been better. He could have been better. But he’d screwed it up, and maybe it was better that way. Maybe he’d catch a train until it brought him nowhere. Was nowhere a place? His thoughts seemed to string together into one overwhelming mess of white noise.

He heard footsteps and someone sat beside him.

‘Pierre,’ he rasped, gratefulness seeping into his voice.

‘I heard about you and Natasha,’ Pierre said apologetically. Andrei dragged on his cigarette and said nothing. Pierre shifted in his seat. ‘Listen, I thought… now that you’re… Well, I thought maybe we could give it another shot?’

‘Sure,’ Andrei said quickly, hoping it was too dark for Pierre to see the pink flush in his cheeks and the smile on his face.

Pierre looked at him. ‘That’s it?’

‘Well,’ Andrei said, ‘there’s also this.’

Pierre had really missed Andrei’s tobacco-flavoured kisses.


End file.
